Strongholds
Strongholds are important faction settlements in Just Cause 2. , the Reapers faction stronghold in the Berawan Besar Mountains.]] Description The settlements will not be visible on the map until you go there and discover the location. These locations are centers of faction power in each region and there's one in each region. They are settlements of high strategic importance and the factions use them as a base for their local activities when overtaken. As there's 9 regions in Panau, there's also 9 Strongholds in total. All of them are at first controlled by the Panau Military in the beginning of the game, but can be overtaken in Stronghold Takeover missions. The strongholds are mostly large industrial areas, but two are civilian settlements that do not give Rico pre-heat. The 2 civilian settlements that do not give Rico pre-heat need confirmation. This does not happen on the PC. When overtaken, the strongholds will be the center of the commanding faction's influence in the region and unlock activities, such as sidemissions, Races and also mark out collectible Faction Items with small blue dots. As the Chaos points increase, so does the faction influence. The faction influence is represented by a colored area on the PDA Map, blue representing the Roaches, yellow representing the Ular Boys and red representing the Reapers. The influence can increase up to a "level 5". Each increase unlocks new local activities and the faction's patrols are more frequent, similar to the factions in Just Cause (1). For your own advantage, after a stronghold is taken over, it becomes one of the spawn points for Rico. He spawns at which ever stronghold is the closest to the place where you last saved the game. Specific Signs Strongholds, unlike most settlements, usually have a gate entrance. It must be opened by hacking the control during takeovers. Only the two that belonged to civilians, lack the gate entrance. They always have a terminal, which must be hacked by the technician at the end of the takeover. The stronghold always have a Stronghold Commander and you will always encounter him at the end of the takeover. They usually show up in a UH-10 Chippewa, but two of them arrive gunning a SV-1003 Raider. Both of these vehicles can easily be gunned down by nearby minigun placements near the terminal except the Lembah Firdaus and Emas Hitam Oil Refinery compounds. Special SAMs Each stronghold has anywhere between 2 to 4 SAMs. These SAMs look exactly like usual ones, but they're special. They do not count to the completion and after a takeover, the SAMs at that stronghold are on your side. This means that they will not attack you on Heat. Instead they attack Panau Military helicopters. Due to this fact it's recommended to not destroy them. Terminals The terminals are the usual goal for the takeovers. They are small, not enter-able trailers with a control console that only can be accessed by a technician. When the faction technician is hacking it, you need to protect him. Reinforcements will arrive under the long time it takes to hack the system, which is the central unit for a facility's local network. The technician will send out a signal to stand down while you protect him. .]] The terminal trailers are very oddly shaped. The trailer has 4 wheels and all the equipment is inside the approximately brick-shaped body of the trailer. On top of that, there's an antenna that can be folded down for transportation. What's odd is that it's a military trailer and as such, it should be designed with off-roading in mind. The trouble is that the trailer is very high for its width. Radio equipment contains a lot of copper and is heavy, so the trailer must be terribly unstable while being towed on uneven ground. The trailer has stabilizing legs to keep it steady when it's parked. The corners of the trailer are surrounded by sandbags. Their purpose is a mystery, because they're too low to protect the equipment box. Settlements This is a list of the nine strongholds. Number 1-3 is the first featured in the Takeovers for each Faction, 4-6 is the second and 7-9 the last. Notable on the three first is that all of them spawn a Mullen Skeeter Eagle in the leading faction's color. East Tanah Raya - Awan Cendawan Power Plant Eventually it's overtaken in Power Surge by the Ular Boys. It's the only nuclear power plant in Panau and produces most of the Electric Power in Panau. It houses a fair amount of soldiers, including a rocket launcher, sniper, and mounted gunner. Berawan Besar Mountains - Gunung Gila Pangkat Eventually it's overtaken in Rocket Science by the Reapers. It's a large research facility where the government tests jet and rocket fuel exhaustion in low temperatures. Ramai Rakyat Islands - Pelabuhan Saudagar Eventually it's overtaken in Free Trade by the Roaches. It's the largest harbor in Panau and is mainly used for importing oil and container trading. Few soldiers spawn here. It's located in Panau City Docks District. West Tanah Raya - Kampung Bahari Eventually it's overtaken in Pilgrimage by the Ular Boys. It was usually a civilian village. It holds a lot of temples and is holy to the Ulars. The regime have now set it up for demolition. Two snipers and mounted gunners can be found during the liberation. Lautan Lama Desert - Kem Gunung Gurun Eventually it's overtaken in A Second Amendment by the Reapers. It's a large supply depot where the government stores weapons and stuff. It also holds a large inaccessible bunker. Pelaut Archipelago - Emas Hitam Oil Refinery Eventually it's overtaken in Oil for Blood by the Roaches. It's the central Oil Refinery in Panau, and this is where most of the country's gasoline is produced. This is the only stronghold takeover to feature no miniguns (at all) and a demolition officer. Senjakala Islands - Kem Hutan Supply Depot Eventually it's overtaken in Boys with Toys by the Ular Boys. Just like Kem Gunung Gurun it's a large supply depot for storing weapons and stuff. It's very complex and also heavily guarded. Panau Tengah Bay - Pemainan Racun Eventually it's overtaken in Chemical Compound by the Reapers. It's a large chemical industry located in the middle of the Rajang River Delta. A lot of Fuel Depots and Gas Holders spawn here. It is also heavily guarded during and very shortly after the takeover. Selatan Archipelago - Lembah Firdaus Eventually it's overtaken in Paradise Valley by the Roaches. It was originally a civilian village, even housing a large drug manufacturing facility. It was captured by the government due to the illegal drug businesses. It features two snipers and a rocket launcher. Trivia *The two villages that have to be taken over do not give Rico "pre-heat". Panau Military can still be seen driving through or attempting to, but that depends on faction influence within that region. However, sometimes the game can be glitchy and the two villages will give pre-heat, albeit extremely rarely. This needs confirmation. This does NOT happen on the PC. *The very last three stronghold takeovers are more difficult in terms of security and the amount of soldiers throughout the missions. *The stronghold commander always shows up in a UH-10 Chippewa (7 of these) or an SV-1003 Raider (2 of these). *A few strongholds have the only green-marked variants of a military vehicle. Kem Gunung Gurun is one of two locations where the SV-1003 Raider is green-marked. Lembah Firdaus is home to one out of two green-marked AH-33 Topachulas in the game. Of course, you can always mod the game to make every military vehicle heat-less, but these are the only versions that aren't modded. *Every time at the end of a stronghold takeover (defend technician part), one of the Heat level 5 music themes start to play. *Every stronghold takeover features a mounted gunner (elite soldier manning Minigun) at the very end, except for Oil for Blood (Demolition Officer featured) and Paradise Valley (a grunt or elite carrying a Rocket Launcher featured). *Rocket Science is the only stronghold takeover to feature 2 UH-10 Chippewas. On that note, Paradise Valley is the only one to feature 2 SV-1003 Raiders. *The highest concentration of MV V880s found in a stronghold takeover is Oil for Blood: 5 of them. *The technician and his bodyguards cannot be grappled. *If you kill the technician after the takeover, he will drop a grenade upon death. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 2